


i got my angel now

by royalasaqueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Riding, harry isn't actually an angel, louis just likes to call him that, morning sex wooo, this is just smut it wasn't supposed to be this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalasaqueen/pseuds/royalasaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got my angel now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomlinzn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinzn/gifts).



> this is just some silly, fluffy thing that i had to write because louis calling harry "angel" is possibly the cutest thought i've ever had. this has like no plot and ended up being nothing but smut, yay! hope you enjoy!
> 
> warning for excessive use of the word 'angel.'
> 
> title is from halo by beyoncé.

Louis' not sure exactly when it started. He recalls the thought first popping into his head on stage, when he'd looked over at Harry belting out the chorus of Story of My Life, illuminated by the bright stage lights, his curls perfectly framing his face, the veins in his neck straining, and his flawless voice spilling from his gorgeous lips. He was radiant, Louis thought. Ethereal. He was an angel. Harry Styles was Louis' very own piece of heaven on Earth. 

The first time he calls Harry an angel out loud, he whispers it like a secret into Harry's neck as they embrace, wrapped up in each other after being on different sides of the world for weeks. 

"Missed you, angel," he says, and he feels Harry tense up in his arms. He hadn't meant to let it slip, hadn't meant to tell Harry this thought that he keeps to himself, but his worry melts away when Harry pulls away from the hug and smiles at him beautifully, uttering a simple, "Missed you, too," in return. 

It becomes a thing after that. "Angel" joins "baby" and "love" and "darling" on the ever-growing list of pet names that Louis has for Harry. 

When Harry steps out in whatever quirky outfit he's planned for the day and does a little twirl to show off, Louis will grin fondly and tell him, “You look gorgeous, angel.” 

When Harry tells a particularly awful joke, or cackles too hard at one of Louis', or trips over something, or deepthroats a banana, or just does anything remotely Harry-esque, Louis will kiss his cheek or his temple lovingly and mutter, “I love you, angel.”

When they're spooned up in bed after a long, exhausting day, Louis pressed up against Harry's broad back and their fingers intertwined over Harry's stomach, Louis will whisper “Goodnight, angel” into his curls before drifting peacefully off to sleep.

On the rare occasions where Louis wakes up before Harry, like he did this morning, it’s the first word that pops into his head when he looks at Harry. 

It’s always bittersweet when this happens, because while Louis despairs over not being coaxed awake by Harry’s tender kisses and sweet voice or his mouth on Louis’ dick, when he wakes up before Harry he gets to appreciate the beauty of the man sleeping beside him.

Harry’s lying on his stomach with his head resting on Louis’ chest, and Louis looks down at his angel slumbering peacefully, with unruly curls for a halo and prominent shoulder blades for wings. He strokes Harry’s back gently, reveling in the feeling of the strong muscles beneath his fingertips. 

In times like this (and at least 5 other times a day), he always finds himself thinking about how much he loves absolutely everything about Harry. He loves that he wears floral shirts that he doesn’t button up all the way, loves that he tells the worst stories known to man, loves that he’s become so confident in his own skin and doesn’t care what people think of him like he used to. Louis feels like he doesn’t tell Harry those things enough. He hopes that Harry can feel it the way Louis looks at him, the way he speaks to him, the way he touches him.

Harry stirs then, and Louis moves his hand to card through Harry’s hair as his boy blinks awake. Harry looks up at him and smiles sleepily, leaning into Louis’ touch. “G’morning, hubby,” he drawls in his rough morning voice. Louis chuckles, because they’re not married, not yet, but Harry has taken to calling him “hubby” as a sort of revenge for Louis calling him “angel.” It’s such a ridiculous nickname, but Louis would be lying if he said he doesn’t get an immense amount of satisfaction from hearing it. As far as he’s concerned, Harry’s basically already his husband. And Harry won't admit it, but Louis knows that “angel” is his favorite term of endearment. 

“Morning, angel,” Louis replies softly. He tugs lightly at Harry’s hair and Harry groans, shifting uncomfortably.

“Ugh,” he says, squeezing his eyes shut, “It makes me so fucking horny when you call me that.” He rolls off of Louis onto his back beside him, and Louis just stares at him for a moment before grinning wickedly.

Louis turns over as well, bracing himself over Harry. “Yeah? You like it when I call you my angel?” he purrs. Harry bites his lip and nods slowly. He’s so cute. The cutest. Louis is insanely lucky. He leans down and attaches his lips to Harry’s, sucking at his bottom lip until Harry’s mouth falls open to deepen the kiss. 

After a few moments, Louis pulls back and Harry whines in response. Sliding down Harry’s body, Louis latches his mouth onto one of Harry’s nipples, sucking and licking around it while Harry’s squirms beneath him. “So gorgeous, angel,” he breathes, before licking a stripe down the center of Harry’s abs.

“Lou,” Harry groans. He’s already fully hard and he’s getting really riled up, Louis can tell. “Wanna ride you,” he gasps as Louis continues to worship his toned stomach with his tongue. Louis perks up at that, immediately detaching his lips from Harry’s body and moving onto his back again. Harry sits up to frantically dig through their bedside drawer to retrieve the lube while Louis strokes himself absently. 

“Wanna watch you open yourself up for me, angel.”

Harry whimpers and sits up on his knees, turning slightly so that his back is facing Louis. Louis watches in awe as Harry’s long, wet fingers prod at his rim and then push inside one after another. Harry's moaning beautifully from the pleasure, and Louis can relate, considering he knows exactly what those fingers feel like inside of himself. 

Harry’s fingers slip out of his hole and he turns and straddles Louis’ hips, panting and eager to have Louis’cock fill him up. As Harry guides Louis to his entrance and begins to move, Louis looks up at him and thinks once more about how entrancing Harry is, especially at times like this, when he’s perched on Louis’ cock, bouncing enthusiastically and groaning deeply. 

His hands are placed on Louis’ chest, his hair flying in every direction and falling into his face, and his lips are parted open, bright red and glistening from their previous sloppy, heated kisses.

“That’s it, angel. Feel good?” Louis pants, rubbing Harry’s hips as he sinks down again and again. Harry whines in response, quickening his pace and rolling his hips frantically, desperate for more friction, desperate to feel Louis deeper. Louis grips Harry’s love handles tighter, enough to leave bruises, and Harry moves his arms behind him, resting them on the bed to give himself more leverage.

“Nngh, fuck, Lou,” Harry gasps, his movements becoming erratic, “Please-- _ah,_ please.” 

“Please what, angel?” Louis smirks. He knows what Harry wants. He wants Louis to move, to do some of the work instead of just lying back and letting Harry chase his own pleasure. There are times when Harry likes it like that, likes to hold Louis down (or tie him to the headboard, depending on his mood) and ride him into oblivion, but right now, he’s aching for Louis to take some control. 

“Shit, just, _fuck me._ Please.” Harry’s slowing down now, losing steam after working himself up so quickly, and no, they can’t have that, can they? Louis brings his knees up to plant his feet on the bed and pounds up into Harry relentlessly, meeting him as he comes down on Louis’ cock. Exhausted, Harry falls forward onto Louis’ chest and Louis reaches for his bum, spreading his cheeks and fucking into Harry harder and faster.

Beautiful moans laced with breathy gasps are leaving Harry’s mouth, but the sound is muffled in the space between Louis’ neck and shoulder where Harry’s face is buried. “Mmm, fuck, love hearing you moan for me, angel. Let me hear you,” Louis whispers.

Harry turns his head and whimpers “M’close,” and Louis knows he’s close too, can feel the familiar sensation stirring between his thighs. He wraps his arms around Harry’s middle, holding him close, and rolls them over so that Harry is on his back. 

He takes a moment to just take in the sight of his boy, his fiancé, his soulmate, his _angel_ , below him, completely wrecked and completely perfect. He’s so, so in love, irreversibly so, and just looking at Harry sends him falling deeper into it. He leans down to press sweet kisses onto Harry’s collarbones, murmuring, “I love you, my angel. My sweet, darling angel.”

Harry's long arms pull him closer, so that their chests are pressed together, and Harry whimpers again, very nearly sobbing from how badly he needs to come. “Love you, too,” he manages to reply brokenly. Louis lifts his head a bit to give him a peck on the lips and then wriggles out of Harry's embrace. He rises to his knees and pushes Harry's legs up to his chest so he can slam back into him in one smooth movement.

He knows he's hit Harry's sweet spot when Harry cries out, emitting a low, guttural groan that dissolves into helpless pants as Louis continues to hit it again and again. “Ah-- shit, Lou, right there, right there, right there,” he repeats like a mantra.

Louis doesn't relent; he knows that they're both reaching the edge. “Can you come untouched?” he teases, “Can you come just from my cock, angel?”

That seems to do it for Harry, who squeezes his eyes shut and lets out an animalistic growl as he comes between them. Louis fucks him through it, and it's not long before he's coming as well, spilling inside Harry with a high-pitched whine.

Louis collapses on top of Harry, and is immediately encircled in his strong arms. “I love you,” he sighs, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Harry hums in agreement and holds Louis tighter. “I hope you know that I’m never gonna stop calling you angel now.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to formally apologize for that. also, i didn't know how to end it, so please forgive me. hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [daggertattoos](http://daggertattoos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
